


Running Away

by DementedSerenity



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Spideypool, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedSerenity/pseuds/DementedSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of abuse Wade has finally had enough. Luckily, not everyone is out to hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

New tears roll down his cheeks, following the lines of old ones. One side of his face was burning in the shape of a hand, and his father’s words still played in his mind. “You’re worthless! You can’t do anything right, why are you still here, why did you take her away from me?!” His father had exclaimed, but it wasn’t his fault his mother died, it wasn’t his fault she had given her life for him! He couldn’t take anymore yelling, anymore hitting, he needed to go. He needed to get away, to never look back, he can’t take it anymore! Small shaking hands grab his tattered school backpack, and hastily began shoving clothes into it. There wasn’t much to take with him, all his clothes were either torn or too small but it was all he had. After grabbing some snacks he had been saving for this day, he took a moment to even out his breathing. He was going to do this, he can do this.

It was cold, colder than he imagined. The snow must have been at least three inches high, the hood of his jacket was pulled down covering his unruly blond hair. He could see his breath, watching as it came out in small huffs. He was wandering around a neighborhood to see if there were any abandoned homes he could stay in. There weren’t any police looking for him, he doubt his dad would even notice his disappearance. He looked down at his feet and focused on walking to distract himself from those thoughts. “Hey, you ok?” another kid about his age asked, “What are you doing walking alone?” he was sitting on a swing in, what Wade assumes, is his backyard.

“Well you know, taking a stroll, hoping I’ll freeze to death.” Wade joked, grinning, albeit weakly, at the kid hoping he’ll leave him alone. His wish seemed to go unheeded as the kid decided to make it his business to help him.

“You look cold, would you like to come in?” the kid inquires, concern shining in his light brown eyes. Wade eyed him carefully, he didn’t want him to call the police and make him go back home. On the other hand, maybe this kid could actually help him, his hands and face were already numb. This could be promising, “My name is Peter, what’s yours?” the kid, Peter, said as Wade decided to trust him.

“Wade, Wade Wilson. Is this your home or do you make a habit out of playing in others’ yards? Which is great if you do, a genius idea if I do say so myself. However they probably don’t appreciate you inviting strangers into their homes.” Wade asked in return, hoping to go inside before he really does freeze to death.

“You talk a lot,” Peter giggled with a small smile, “and don’t worry I only do that on Tuesdays. Today this is 100% my house, c’mon.” He nodded his head towards his house and Wade followed him inside. As Wade stepped inside the first thing he noticed was the warmth. It enveloped him, and Peter led him to sit down at his dining room table. “Would you like some hot chocolate? It’s one of the few things I know how to make.”

“I thought you’d never ask!”

“Where’s your home?” Peter asked as he started making two mugs of hot chocolate. Wade paused, eyebrows knitting together as he thought hard about the question. Where is his home? When he really thinks about it he supposes he never really had a home, and now his home is wherever he goes, “This… could be your home if you want, it’s just my aunt and I but you could sleep in my room and we have plenty of food.” Peter offered, setting down the now ready drinks. Wade was pretty sure his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, was this kid being for real?! To offer him a place to stay is the nicest gesture Wade has ever been given by anyone other than his mother. Peter started to get embarrassed and lowered his head, he must have taken Wade’s stunned silence as declining his invitation. “It’s alright if you don’t want to-“

“Hot chocolate and a place to stay? Well, don’t mind if I do! Have to say Pete with offers like that you might never get rid of me.” Peter giggled and took his hand, showing him around the house and telling him that his aunt will be home later. Saying that they’ll talk more about his moving in then. Wade has to admit, feeling the warmth of Peter’s hand in his own, and the taste of hot chocolate in mouth, he’s pretty glad he made the decision he did. And years later when the two would be inseparable, his father’s yelling was the last thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> After the good reviews on my first spideypool fanfic I decided to try and kill you guys with fluff. I was overdue for a spideypool fanfic and I needed to write a story for English so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Laziness and insecurities got in the way of writing this -and god I hope I wrote their characters well!- but hope you enjoyed! I should be writing some more stories soon, so look out for those! or don't!


End file.
